


Freezerburn Week: Heartbeat

by Weaponmojo



Series: Freezerburn Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Freezerburn Week (RWBY), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: After two years together, Yang and Weiss have their first on the way. With help from the local shaman, Maria, they get to hear their coming children.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Freezerburn Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Freezerburn Week: Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> The last, and shortest, of my responses to the Freezerburn week prompts. Again, there are so many things about this AU that I really enjoy and I wish I was more inspired to add to it at present. I hope I can return later, even if Freezerburn isn't my go to ship for either of these two XD.

“Do they have to be so cold?” Weiss whined softly, a shiver running up her spine as the smooth rune-carved stones were spread across her stomach. They balanced perfectly across the subtle swell that started just below her ribs. “You couldn’t have left them in the sun for a short while?”

The elderly shaman, Maria, gave a quiet laugh, “of course not, the magic wouldn’t work if they were warm already. It uses your warmth and the baby’s to let us hear their heart.”

Yang gently squeezed her hand, “it’ll be ok, snowflake. They’ll warm up soon, and then we’ll be able to hear them.”

She sighed, letting her head fall back into the pillow. With her eyes closed, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She felt like her heart would beat out of her chest, anxiety gripped her tight as she worried about the life growing within her. 

The festival had been a few weeks prior, her second time enjoying the Golden Spring flowers with the rest of her new clan and since she’d been feeling a bit ill. Yang had called Maria to check her over.

She’d gone straight to the runestones, and though Weiss didn’t know exactly how they worked, she knew they’d let them hear the beating hearts of the lives within her. 

The chill slowly left as the stones warmed up, a quiet, rhythmic beating filling the room. The beats seemed to run over one another as they listened, but Maria nodded calmly, “two beats, strong and healthy. Nothing to be worried about for them.”

Weiss let out a relieved sigh, not realizing she’d been holding her breath. “But what about-”

“It’s a chest cold dear, stop worrying so much.”

“But-”

“It happens to plenty of Omegas when the festival is cold; those outfits barely keep you covered much less warm.”

She groaned softly only to be caught in a coughing fit. “Of course,” she croaked, “nothing can be easy… I told you I didn’t want to participate in the dances.”

“I’m sorry, Snowflake, it’s just something every Omega does.”

“I know, but I told you my pregnancy wasn’t normal. You heard what Maria said; I’m carrying twins.”

“Or one baby with two hearts, it’s not impossible.” The old crone added, collecting up the little stones.

“Twins aren’t that rare-”

“They are when neither of us is a Faunus!” She huffed, clearly getting upset with her mate.

“Could you not squabble so loudly? I may be blind, but I’m not deaf.”

“Sorry, Maria-”

“What?”

Yang sighed, speaking louder, “We’re sorry, Maria.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m going home. If you need me, don’t need me.”

Yang chuckled softly as she left, “Maria’s a fun old woman.”

“She’s not the best at bedside manner, but she’s amusing at the least,” Weiss muttered as she pushed herself to a sitting position and fixed her garments. She was grateful they still managed to hide her swell as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked up to Yang. “A chest cold and twins… I can still hear their hearts... “

“It’s weird, right? How much that sound just fills you with hope and fear all at the same time?"

"Yeah, it's like everything's perfect and falling apart..."

Yang moved to gently sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "sounds to me like something else is going through that pretty little head of yours…"

Weiss sighed, leaning into her embrace, "I'm scared… that I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"You? A terrible mom? Please, that's ridiculous."

"Well, I didn't exactly have the best role models for the job growing up."

"Yeah, but you've got me, Ruby, and Blake to help you get it right, and Ruby's just as great a mom as her's was!"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle softly at the childish tone her mate took when talking about her sister. "I suppose, but there's still so much to worry about."

"Like what?"

"The birth for one, Ruby-"

"Ruby has a surprisingly low pain tolerance; your's has to be higher to put up with my puns."

Weiss laughed softly, "I can't deny that they are pretty painful on the ears."

"Exactly, you have nothing to worry about, Snowflake. Just relax and enjoy getting pampered."

"That's another thing; you won't let me go anything anymore."

"You've been sick for a week; of course, I wanted you to rest."

"Touché. So once I'm feeling better you'll lift my bedrest?"

"Until you get a bit bigger, yeah."

She nodded, "alright, I can accept that." She was quiet a moment before, with red cheeks, she turned her head away and whispered, "I love you…"

Yang couldn't help but chuckle softly, "I love you, too, Snowflake."


End file.
